No solo Voldemort puede marcar tu vida
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Cualquiera pensaría que el sufrir las consecuencias del retorno de Lord Voldemort te deja una huella imborrable sí o sí. Pero eso es falso. Yo fui lo suficientemente lista como para evitarlo. Pero no tanto como para evitar que fuera otro quien me marcara para siempre.


_Orla Quirke: seleccionada para Ravenclaw en la ceremonia de Selección de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. No se sabe nada más de ella._

_Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

___Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Ravenclaw" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

¿Pero cómo es posible que tengamos tantos deberes? Vale, ya sé que estoy en el colegio y que se supone que debemos aprender, ¡pero por Merlín, que solo llevamos dos semanas de curso!

Puede que tuviera algún amigo no me quejaría tanto, pero no lo tengo. Y no es porque no quiera (¡ojalá los tuviera!), sino porque gracias a casualidades del destino (o gracias a que Venus y Marte estaban sobre la constelación de Virgo cuando nací, que es lo que suele decir mi madre) soy tan increíblemente tímida que aún no he conseguido mantener una conversación con nadie que pase de un "Buenos días". Ya han pasado quince días, y veo como todos los demás se están juntando en pequeños grupos, pero nadie parece prestarme atención a mí. Y no debería serme tan difícil, porque estando en Ravenclaw, cualquiera podría prestarse a hablar sobre libros o sobre las clases. Pero ni aún así.

Cierro el libro de Pociones: ya he tenido bastante por hoy. Miro por la ventana de la biblioteca y veo que la noche ya es oscura. Recojo en silencio y me dirijo hacia la Sala Común. Estoy agotada, muerta de sueño y llevo tanto sin abrir la boca para hablar que parece que se me ha comido la lengua un dragón. Solo quiero que se acabe este día.

Pero como de costumbre, la suerte no está de mi parte. Llego a la torre de la Sala Común, golpeo la aldaba y el águila pregunta:

—¿Adónde van a parar los objetos perdidos?

—¿A un universo paralelo de objetos perdidos?—respondo con esperanza, pero no hay respuesta y me desanimo.

¿Por qué mi madre no me habló de esta pesada puerta preguntona? Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera tenido tantas ganas de entrar en Ravenclaw. Es desesperante. Me quito la mochila y me siento en el suelo. Piensa, Orla, piensa. ¿Adónde van a parar los objetos perdidos? No lo sé, por eso están perdidos. ¿Qué nombre se le puede dar a un lugar que no conocemos?

Se oyen unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y recupero las esperanzas. Seguro que quien llegue sabrá responder.

Y quienes llegan son dos chicos cuyos nombres conozco, porque también son de primero. Stewart Ackerley y Mark Spinnet, el primero riéndose y el otro bufando. Se detienen al verme en el suelo, pero Ackerley se acerca y me habla con confianza, como si fuéramos amigos.

—¿Quirke, verdad? ¿Problemas con la puerta?

Me sonrojo inmediatamente antes de contestar lentamente.

—Sí… y sí.

Ackerley me sonríe con comprensión.

—Bueno, pues no te preocupes por eso. Tenemos aquí al mejor abre-puertas de todo Ravenclaw—concluye señalando a Spinnet.

Spinnet bufa de nuevo, y se recoloca bien las gafas.

—Gracias por valorarme tanto—replica con ironía, y da un golpe con la aldaba.

La molesta pregunta se repite. _¿Adónde van a parar los objetos perdidos? _Spinnet se lo piensa en silencio durante un rato, y finalmente levanta la mirada y dice con resolución:

—Van a parar a la nada, y por eso, es el mismo todo.

—Bien expresado—responde la aldaba, y la puerta se abre suavemente.

—¿Lo ves?—me dice Ackerley—Muchísimo mejor que un _Alohomora_.

Le sonrío con timidez, todavía algo sonrojada. Me pongo en pie, dispuesta a recoger mi mochila y subir corriendo a mi habitación, pero Ackerley agarra antes mi mochila y me invita a pasar a la sala, con un "Primero las señoritas", que creo que evitará que la piel de mi cara vuelva a un color normal hasta dentro de unos cuantos días.

Una vez dentro de la sala, los dos chicos se dirigen a una mesa ocupada por una persona: Emma Dobbs, una chica menuda, de corto cabello pelirrojo y unas enormes gafas de pasta, quien les mira frunciendo el ceño con disgusto. Yo no tengo más remedio que seguirles.

—Hasta que volvéis—refunfuña Dobbs—. Han pasado horas desde que os fuisteis. ¿Habéis encontrado el libro?

—Tampoco es para tanto, Emma. Sí, lo tenemos. Ahora lo saco—intenta calmarla Spinnet.

—¿Conoces a Quirke, Emma?—le pregunta espontáneamente Ackerley, señalándome.

La chica me mira atentamente.

—Claro. Te llamas Orla, ¿verdad? No hablas mucho.

Me sonrojo una vez más, y respondo en voz muy baja:

—No se me da muy bien hablar con las personas.

—Mira, justo igual que Emma—interviene Ackerley, y la chica le lanza una mirada indignada.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema para decir lo que pienso, Ackerley—replica ácidamente Dobbs.

—Ahí está la cuestión: _ningún_ problema. No tienes filtro alguno, Emma.

Los ojos grises de Dobbs parecen querer asesinarle a través de los gruesos cristales de las gafas, pero finalmente decide ignorarlo, y me presta atención de nuevo a mí.

—Leí un trozo de tu redacción de Encantamientos el otro día en clase antes de que la entregaras, y no estaba nada mal. ¿Puedes decirme qué opinas de mi ensayo de Pociones?—y me tiende el pergamino en el que estaba trabajando.

Sorprendida, acepto el pergamino y tomo asiento junto a ellos. Ackerley murmura por lo bajo algo parecido a "explotación", y rebusca en su mochila algo hasta que extrae un pequeño libro que me llama la atención inmediatamente.

—¿Eso es _La máquina del tiempo_?—pregunto sin poder contenerme. Es lo que tiene tener un padre bibliotecario.

Ackerley me mira con curiosidad.

—Sí. ¿Lo has leído?

—Millones de veces. Es de mis preferidos—confieso.

—¿En serio? También es de mis preferidos.

Nos sonreímos, y con sorpresa, me doy cuenta de que una amistad acaba de nacer.

Y al cabo de pocas semanas me doy cuenta de que no es solo una, sino tres.

Y a pesar de todas las cosas malas por las que tenemos que pasar en nuestra vida de estudiantes (la muerte de Cedric Diggory, las acciones de la profesora Umbridge, el retorno de Lord Voldemort, el asesinato del director Dumbledore, la presencia de mortífagos en Hogwarts y una batalla que decide la guerra), Stewart, Emma y Mark consiguen que estos sean los mejores años de mi vida.

* * *

—Estoy completamente segura de que le gustas—corrobora una borrachísima Emma—Totalmente. Loco por tus huesos. Como si se hubiera tragado un caldero de Amortentia entero.

Nunca había visto a Emma bebiendo tanto, aunque sinceramente, yo tampoco estoy en condiciones de recordar muchas cosas ahora mismo.

No es habitual que la Sala Común esté tan llena de alcohol y alumnos mayores borrachos. Pero esta noche se ha celebrado por primera vez el banquete de la victoria, conmemorando el fin de la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, hace justo un año, y alguien ha conseguido colar una cantidad impresionante de cervezas de mantequilla y whisky de fuego. No es una imagen nada normal ver a los Ravenclaw bailando, cantando y emborrachándose, pero es una ocasión especial. "Por los compañeros caídos" dijo alguien al principio de la noche, y nadie lo cuestionó.

Ahora bien, la cuestión es que, cuatro horas más tarde, el alcohol ha hecho efecto en la gran mayoría de estudiantes. Las conversaciones son más ridículas, los bailes más descompasados, y las acciones más atrevidas. Y Emma y yo, después de que ella me convenciera para bailar durante horas, no hemos encontrado otro tema de conversación que mi vida sentimental. Mi inexistente vida sentimental, más bien.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo enamorada de Stewart. Probablemente desde el mismo día que lo conocí, pero este año está siendo particularmente intenso. No hay tragedias, casi todo el temario lo dimos el año pasado, y tenemos más tiempo libre de lo normal. Y mis sentimientos están a punto de desbocarse, y más esta noche, pero las señales que manda Stewart siempre han sido confusas. A veces parece como si me correspondiera, pero otras, da la impresión de que no tiene el más mínimo interés. Y la única opinión externa que tengo es la de Emma, que ya ha dejado clara su postura.

En ese momento es cuando se acerca el objeto de nuestra conversación, y Emma se interrumpe, justo para empezar a reír a carcajadas. Stewart nos mira confuso y se tambalea un poco: se nota que él también ha bebido más de lo que debería.

—¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando, chicas?—pregunta a través del estruendo de la música de la radio.

—Bien—respondo yo, porque Emma está en pleno ataque de risa—. ¿Bailamos?

Uh, he bebido demasiado, definitivamente. Una Orla sobria jamás diría eso, pero el alcohol y las palabras de Emma me han dado un valor que realmente no tengo. Stewart asiente con una sonrisa y me agarra de la mano para conducirme al centro de la Sala Común, donde muchos otros también están bailando.

No bailamos muy bien, todo hay que decirlo. Vamos desacompasados y nos pisamos continuamente, pero nos reímos todo el tiempo. Los ojos azules de Stewart, con los que paso tanto tiempo soñando, están cada vez más cerca. La música suena cada vez más fuerte. Sus labios están cada vez más cerca. Sin seguir ningún tipo de ritmo, pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello sin pensarlo. El mundo parece detenerse cuando sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo. No existe nada más que nosotros dos cuando nuestras bocas se encuentran.

* * *

La mañana siguiente es un terrible dolor de cabeza. Aún y así, lo primero que hago al despertar es pasar mis dedos por mis labios, y sonreír como una tonta. Sí, pasó. Por fin, después de tantos años esperándolo, Stewart y yo nos besamos. Después de un largo beso, nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Stewart fue el primero en reaccionar, sonriendo distraídamente, besándome en la frente y marchándose. Rebosante de felicidad y sin acabar de creérmelo aún, fui en busca de Emma, pero había desaparecido, así que subí a la habitación para disfrutar de un merecido sueño.

Me pongo en pie de un salto, y mi estómago protesta y mi cabeza grita, pidiendo dormir. Pero tengo algo más importante que hacer.

—¡Em, Emma!—abro las cortinas de su cama y la sacudo, intentando despertarla pero sin hacer mucho ruido. Hay tres chicas más en la habitación y no quiero que ellas despierten.

Emma se revuelve y abre los ojos. Alarga una mano por inercia y agarra las gafas, que se pone en un movimiento reflejo.

—Qué demonios quieres, Quirke. ¿Sabes qué hora es?—me increpa con voz pastosa.

—Las diez de la mañana. Pero tengo que contarte lo que pasó ayer.

Emma se incorpora rápidamente y se recoloca las gafas, que le han resbalado por la nariz.

—Cuenta.

Los diez minutos siguientes son de euforia absoluta, y no nos importa despertar a nuestras furiosas compañeras.

Cuando unas horas más tarde bajamos al Gran Comedor para comer, estoy ansiosa por encontrarme con Stewart. Anoche no hablamos nada, y tenemos que dejar las cosas claras. Tengo curiosidad y unas ganas inmensas de que ocurra ya. ¿Querrá ir despacio? ¿Me pedirá ser su novia? Oh, ojalá.

Emma y yo entramos en el Gran Comedor, y Stewart abandona inmediatamente su sitio junto a Mark para venir hacia nosotras.

—Orla, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Emma se va inmediatamente, y a espaldas de Stewart me sonríe con los pulgares en alto. Yo le dirijo una sonrisa tímida y le sigo fuera hasta los jardines. Espero a que empiece a hablar él, fantaseando con lo que me va a decir. "Oh, Orla, estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi, pero nunca había sido suficientemente valiente…"

—Mira, Orla, estoy terriblemente avergonzado por lo que pasó anoche.

Espera. Espera. Espera… Esto no es lo que quería oír. No. No. No. De ningún modo.

—¿Avergonzado?—repito con un hilo de voz, sin querérmelo creer.

—Sí, avergonzado. Muchísimo—confirma él mis peores temores—. Y es que de verdad lo siento tanto… Nuestra amistad es estupenda, Orla, hay pocas personas en las que confíe tanto como en ti. Y no quiero estropear esto que tenemos porque ayer iba borrachísimo y no sabía lo que hacía. En serio, lo siento muchísimo, perdóname. Ya sabes que de verdad no siento eso por ti, eres como una hermana… Es decir, no como mi hermana de verdad, pero una gran amiga, ya lo sabes. Por favor, perdóname. Te juro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Ese ruido. ¿Podéis oírlo? Un ruido seco, lejano, como un crujido, o más bien como el lamento de un augurey. Pues bien, ese ruido es mi corazón rompiéndose. Stewart lo ha destrozado de la manera más cruel que puedo imaginar: sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

—No fue solo culpa tuya…—acabo diciendo al cabo de un rato, esforzándome para tener un tono de voz normal y no echarme a llorar—Yo también bebí demasiado, también tuve parte de culpa. No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.

Stewart me sonríe, feliz. Por Merlín, qué difícil es aguantar las lágrimas ante esa sonrisa que sé que nunca podrá ser mía.

—Muchísimas gracias, Orla. Sabía que lo entenderías. ¿Amigos?

—Amigos—musito, y él me envuelve en un amistoso abrazo.

Aguanta, Orla, aguanta. Solo unos segundos más.

—¿Vamos a comer?

Asiento y volvemos al interior de Hogwarts, pero yo me desvío para ir a los lavabos más cercanos, diciendo que iré luego.

Pero luego no voy. Y cuando Emma me encuentra una hora más tarde en el baño, se limita a abrazarme con cariño. Ha adivinado lo que ha pasado, y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que nada de lo que pueda decir o hacer servirá para calmar mi desconsolado llanto.

* * *

Es una suerte que los exámenes lleguen pronto, porque así puedo justificar mi actitud distante hacia Stewart con la excusa de que soy una Ravenclaw de pies a cabeza y estoy preocupada por los estudios. En realidad, resultan ser los peores exámenes que he hecho en mi vida: por mucho que lo intento, lo único que aparece en mi mente todo el tiempo es Stewart rechazándome con una sonrisa cruel. Mi mente Ravenclaw me dice que por suerte, al menos estamos repitiendo todos el cuarto año y gracias a eso no estoy destrozando mi futuro con unos resultados en los TIMOs horribles.

Y después, llegan las vacaciones, y por carta todo resulta más fácil de fingir. Veo a Emma un par de veces durante el verano, y me admira ver como ella es capaz de ser fuerte por las dos.

Los primeros meses de quinto curso son duros, pero parece que las palabras de Emma me han inspirado algo de fortaleza. Somos amigos, grandes amigos. Siempre estará así a mi lado. Si él no quiere nada más, él se lo pierde.

Poco a poco y con paciencia, con los meses todo va volviendo a la normalidad. Si bien es cierto que cuando le veo aparecer por sorpresa me sigue saltando el corazón, y que cuando él sonríe yo sigo siendo incapaz de no sonreír también, he aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Una Ravenclaw aprende de sus errores.

Los siguientes años acaban siendo tan maravillosos como los primeros, en los que creía que no podía haber mejores amigos que nosotros cuatro. Reímos juntos, trabajamos juntos, estudiamos juntos, nos relajamos juntos. Tengo la sensación de estar flotando en una nube de felicidad que parece difícil que pueda existir de verdad. Al cabo de un tiempo, a mediados de séptimo, mis esperanzas vuelven a renacer tímidamente, aunque mi prudencia intenta acallarlas. Pero es que últimamente Stewart está tan feliz, alegre y encantador, y sonríe de una manera tan hipnotizante, que mi cerebro se empeña en creer que eso tiene algo que ver conmigo.

Un sábado de abril en el que el sol decide salir estamos Emma, Mark y yo sentados en la Sala Común, esperando tranquilamente a que Stewart despierte para bajar a desayunar. Los fines de semana siempre es el último en levantarse, sobre todo los que tiene rondas de prefecto por la noche. Es curioso como él es el prefecto, pero el Premio Anual resultó ser Mark. Cosas de la vida.

Stewart aparece algo despeinado bajando las escaleras, y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su cara de felicidad.

—Chicos, tengo que contaros una cosa—es lo primero que nos dice, sentándose junto a nosotros.

—Tengo hambre, Ackerley. ¿No puede ser en el comedor?—espeta Emma, poniéndose en pie.

Creo que nunca aprenderá a controlar del todo su mal genio cuando no lo tiene todo bajo control. Y cuando tiene hambre no está bajo control.

Stewart observa la cantidad de gente en la Sala Común: son pocos y no nos están prestando atención. Hace un gesto de súplica y Emma, bufando, se sienta de nuevo.

—Date prisa, mejor que sea importante.

—¿Sabéis quién es Eleanor Branstone?—pregunta entonces.

—Claro—responde inmediatamente Emma, mientras Mark asiente con una sonrisa.

—La chica prefecta de Hufflepuff de nuestro año, ¿no?—pido yo, para asegurarme de que no nos confundimos, aunque no sé qué tiene que ver Branstone con lo que sea que quiere decir.

—Exacto, Orla—asiente Stewart, y la sonrisa casi no le cabe en la cara—. Estoy saliendo con ella. Desde anoche.

Se me queda el intento de sonrisa congelado en la cara. El corazón parece detenerse, antes de estallar en mil pedazos. No. No puede ser. No otra vez. Maldita sea, Stewart, no puedes destrozarme dos veces del mismo modo sin darte cuenta. No puedes ser tan estúpido. Yo no puedo ser tan estúpida.

Mark se levanta inmediatamente y abraza a Stewart entre felicitaciones y risas. Veo a Emma sentada frente a mí, mirándome muy pálida, con una expresión entre la sorpresa y la advertencia. Tengo la sensación de que sabe exactamente lo que pasa por mi cabeza, porque sabe que mis sentimientos habían vuelto a crecer. "No hagas ninguna tontería. Sé fuerte" parecen decirme sus ojos. Ella también se levanta y abraza a Stewart, felicitándole y entreteniéndose más de lo necesario, dándome unos segundos extra para que me recupere mínimamente. Cuando se separan y es mi turno, creo que seré incapaz de hablar.

—Qué sorpresa, Stewart. Felicidades—consigo articular, y él me sonríe con complicidad antes de abrazarme.

No llores. No llores. Mantengo los ojos abiertos porque si los cierro las lágrimas se derramarán.

—Después de esta bonita confesión, ¿podemos ir a desayunar ya? Me muero de hambre.

Gracias a Merlín que tengo a Emma a mi lado. No sé qué haría sin ella. Nos separamos y aunque ellos se dirigen a la salida, yo digo:

—Vaya, me he dejado la varita en la habitación—aunque la tengo firmemente escondida en la manga de la túnica.

Mientras me alejo hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones, solo soy capaz de percibir la expresión extrañada de Mark y las prisas de Emma por sacarles de la Sala Común.

No puedo creer que casi tres años después, vaya a pasar otra mañana de sábado llorando por culpa de mi estúpido corazón. Y de Stewart Ackerley.

* * *

Pasan las semanas y es como si no hubiera aprendido nada en tres años. No duermo bien, no estudio bien, y en cambio, Stewart parece la persona más feliz del universo junto a Eleanor Branstone.

Y yo me pregunto, ¿qué habrá visto en ella que le haya conquistado? ¿Qué tiene ella tan especial que no tenga yo?

Branstone ni siquiera es guapa. Es bajita, yo soy bastante más alta. Tiene el pelo de un rubio muy ordinario y un poco encrespado, no liso y castaño como yo. Unas cejas más gruesas de lo habitual, no finas como las mías. Una nariz algo torcida, no recta como yo. La barbilla un poco sobresaliente, no redondeada como la mía. Los ojos de un azul desvaído que apenas tienen color; los míos son sin duda de un azul más vivo. No soy creída, pero si digo que objetivamente yo soy más guapa que ella, tengo razón.

Y aparte de eso, ¿qué tiene? Es decir, es una Hufflepuff. Vale que sea prefecta, pero es decir, ¿de Hufflepuff? No es que tenga mucho mérito que digamos. Ya sé que yo no soy prefecta, pero en Ravenclaw es diferente. Todos tenemos cabeza y nos esforzamos para serlo, la competencia es alta. ¿Pero en Hufflepuff? Por Merlín, ellos no saben qué es la competencia. Lo único que saben hacer es ayudarse, ser amables y esforzarse a pesar de las adversidades. Puede que en otro momento encontrara esas cualidades loables, pero ahora solo me producen repulsión, y soy incapaz de entender como alguien inteligente como Stewart puede apreciar eso en una chica.

Y sin embargo, Branstone me ha ganado. Probablemente sin saberlo. Stewart come la mitad de los días con ella en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y ella cena la mitad con nosotros en Ravenclaw. Esos días ceno poco e intento no notar la buena pareja que forman. Intento ignorarlos, pero es difícil. Stewart es incluso mejor cuando está junto a ella, y Branstone parece brillar con luz propia. Él le dirige una mirada de adoración que no le había visto nunca, y eso hace polvo cada vez más mi maltratado corazón. Parecen existir solo el uno para el otro. Cuando se besan no puedo aguantar mucho más en la mesa, y termino rápido la cena para ir a estudiar.

Practicar para los EXTASIS me distrae un poco. Si hago explotar cosas, mi mente es capaz de olvidarse por unos instantes de todo lo que me destroza por dentro.

* * *

Los resultados de mis EXTASIS son terribles para tratarse de una Ravenclaw, pero no necesito justificarlo a mis padres: mi madre está convencida de que una mala conjunción sobre mi horóscopo hizo que me persiguiera la mala suerte y fuera incapaz de concentrarme durante el mes de junio. Tampoco es que me preocupe mucho, en realidad. Mi madre está dejando cada vez más de ayudar en la biblioteca para centrarse en la escritura de sus libros sobre astrología, y papá se está haciendo demasiado mayor para ocuparse de tantas cosas solo, así que puedo sustituir a mi madre. Así ella dedica su tiempo a observar el cielo y escribir, mi padre está más relajado y yo encuentro, si bien no la felicidad absoluta, sí la tranquilidad. Trabajar entre libros puede que no sea el destino más grandioso, pero es lo que necesito.

Emma, Mark y Stewart han conseguido trabajos en el Ministerio en diferentes departamentos. Branstone también. Emma viene a visitarme casi cada día cuando sale del trabajo, dice que así me entretiene, pero también se relaja. A Mark le veo casi cada fin de semana, cuando quedamos todos juntos. Stewart es más difícil de ver: ha entrado en el departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, y le hacen trabajar mucho. Aparte de eso, dedica gran parte de su tiempo a Branstone, pero prefiero eso a que venga con ella a nuestros encuentros. Puede que sea una chica dulce y encantadora, pero no puedo soportarla. Aún menos cuando sé que, un año después de empezar a salir, se mudan juntos.

* * *

Estoy confundida. Dolida. Mareada. Ausente. Quiero morirme. Pero no es a por mí a por quien ha venido la Muerte.

Cuando aterrizo al otro lado de la chimenea, tardo un rato en darme cuenta de que las piernas enfundadas en pantalones negros que veo son las mías, porque hace tiempo que no iba de negro. Me sacudo las cenizas de encima, pero no me parece algo importante.

Todo lo que veo son figuras vestidas de negro y caras tristes o enrojecidas. Pero las caras de las personas no me dicen nada. Solo hay una cara que quiero ver, pero no va a ser posible.

—Orla…—la voz parece salir de la nada, y me giro para identificar quién sabe mi nombre.

Es Emma. Hacía casi dos semanas que no la veía. Después de tres años trabajando en el mismo departamento, tiene más responsabilidades y menos tiempo libre. Ahora mismo, sus ojos están rojos de llorar, y aprieta los labios para no derramar más lágrimas.

Yo ya he soltado todas las que llevaba dentro antes de venir. La abrazo, pero no me reconforta su calor. No es el suyo el que quiero.

—¿Has visto…?—intento hablar, pero apenas tengo voz.

Emma niega con la cabeza, pero antes de que pueda buscar al susodicho en la sala, este se acerca entre la multitud.

—Chicas—murmura, sobrecogido.

Mark no tiene mejor aspecto que nosotras. El negro contrasta con su piel pálida y hace resaltar sus ojeras. Nos abraza a cada una con un brazo.

—¿Qué pasó, Mark? ¿Tú lo sabes?—pregunta Emma con la voz rota.

Mark suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo. No parece tener ganas de hablar en absoluto.

—Estaba de viaje con los cónsules de Nigeria en el desierto. Le atacó una bestia autóctona, muy venenosa. Consiguieron trasladarlo aquí a San Mungo de urgencia, pero no hubo nada que hacer… Murió a la media hora de llegar—relata en voz baja.

Saber lo que pasó no me tranquiliza. Saber que fue un accidente que pudo pasarle a cualquiera tampoco. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?

En ese momento, Branstone aparece entre la multitud. Apenas ha pasado un día entero desde la muerte, pero ella parece haber encogido. Se dirige a nosotros con un aspecto horrible: ojos enormes, rojos e hinchados, ojeras marcadas, palidez extrema. El pelo está recogido en un moño descuidado y no parece saber qué es el maquillaje.

—Chicos. Gracias por venir. A él le habría hecho feliz—dice con voz serena. Parece que, como yo, ya ha llorado todo lo que podía.

Pero no me importa lo que a él le habría hecho feliz. Porque ahora ya no está y no puede serlo.

La gente empieza a sentarse, y Branstone nos guía hacia las filas delanteras.

No sé por qué mi corazón sigue empeñado en latir, si ya no estoy viva.

Asistir al funeral de un Stewart que ha muerto con veintidós años es la peor de mis pesadillas.

* * *

Es curioso como habiendo vivido el segundo auge de Lord Voldemort y una guerra mágica de grandes dimensiones, eso no haya afectado más a mi vida que hacerme repetir un curso y a saber que dos compañeros de Hufflepuff cuyo nombre nunca llegué a saber murieron. Pues no. Resulta que lo que más daño me ha hecho no ha sido el probablemente más malvado mago de todos los tiempos, sino el único chico al que alguna vez he amado y, casi con toda seguridad, el único al que podré amar. No creo poder encontrar nunca a alguien que me haga olvidarlo.

Tenía once años cuando lo conocí. Ahora son veintidós. Media vida. Media vida enamorada de él, y ahora él se ha ido demasiado pronto y sin saber nada. Se suponía que ya que no podía tenerle a él, nuestra amistad iba a ser para siempre. ¿Por qué me ha abandonado tan pronto?

Aunque me duela, sé que no se ha ido por voluntad propia. Y no es por mí. Porque le he visto amar a alguien, y él no sería capaz de dejar nunca a Branstone.

Esto es horrible. Aprovechando que estoy en el extremo de la fila, abandono mi lugar y me escabullo por la puerta que sé que lleva al exterior. Me encuentro en un pequeño cementerio, pero es mejor que estar dentro.

Quince minutos después se oye ruido en el interior, y la puerta se abre suavemente. Cuando me giro, descubro que no son ni Emma ni Mark. Es Branstone, que camina con calma hacia mí. Se coloca a mi lado y estamos un rato en silencio, hasta que dice:

—Sé que le querías. Supongo que es por eso que me odiaste desde el principio, y no te culpo. Sinceramente, nunca llegué a entender por qué me eligió a mí, teniéndote a ti al lado. Al final… dejé de preguntármelo, porque no necesitaba saber las razones. Me bastaba con saber que, simplemente, lo hizo. Le amé con todo mi corazón, y seguiré haciéndolo siempre. Aunque no me creas, me duele tanto como a ti.

Me sorprende su cercanía y su confesión. Nunca imaginé que pudiera haber tenido dudas, prácticamente las mismas que las mías. Pero no sé por qué está haciendo esto, y lo lee en mi mirada.

—Aún no se lo he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera él lo sabía—murmura, y veo que las lágrimas amenazan con salir—. Pero creo que tú deberías saberlo la primera. Estoy embarazada.

Me quedo sin aire de golpe, abrumada ante la noticia. Miro su barriga, pero está como siempre. No debe de ser de mucho tiempo. ¿Es posible que dentro de ella haya un pequeño Stewart esperando a salir? No debería emocionarme así, pero lo hago. Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.

—¿Querrás ser su madrina?

Por un momento, no entiendo el ofrecimiento. ¿Por qué yo?

Pero la tragedia nos iguala. Las dos hemos perdido al hombre que queríamos. Y ella, como una verdadera Hufflepuff, cree en la justicia y debe pensar que yo también tengo el derecho de tener una parte de lo que Stewart ha dejado en el mundo.

Malditos sean Branstone y los Hufflepuff. Son admirables incluso en los peores momentos.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Eleanor y yo nos abrazamos. El sol brillando sobre nuestras cabezas parece burlarse de nuestras lágrimas.

* * *

No me sorprende cruzarme con la manada de Hufflepuff de mi curso el día, ocho meses después, que llego corriendo al edificio de maternidad. El noventa por ciento de las veces que he ido a ver a Eleanor en este tiempo, estaba acompañada. Normalmente, por sus amigos Hufflepuff, que ahora mismo están esperando en el bar. Levantan una mano a modo de saludo, pero paso corriendo.

En la sala de espera hay aún más gente. Mark y Emma están en una esquina, y se levantan de un salto al verme. El padre de Eleanor está entre los que deben ser los abuelos. La mejor amiga de Eleanor, Laura Madley, no está con los demás Hufflepuff, sino que está aquí acompañada de su hermana Anael, dos años mayor, y una de las amigas de esta, que no es más que Maggie Ackerley, hermana de Stewart, y prometida de Jake Toke, Hufflepuff los tres. Los padres de Stewart y Maggie también están ahí.

No me detengo a pensar a toda la gente que he conocido estos últimos meses, porque ahora no es importante.

—¿Se sabe algo?—pregunto sin aliento. He llegado tardísimo.

Todos abren la boca y empiezan a hablar, pero se detienen al instante cuando una sanadora se nos acerca.

—¿Familiares de Eleanor Branstone?—pregunta, y al ver que todos asentimos, frunce el ceño—Tendrán que turnarse, son demasiados. Es un niño, felicidades.

Noto los brazos de Emma y Mark abrazándome, y lloro. No sé por qué. Tal vez alegría. Ha nacido el hijo de Stewart. Puede que sea tristeza. Él no está aquí para verlo.

Van pasando todos a ver a Eleanor y al niño. A nosotros nos toca esperar. Supongo que nos toca ser los últimos. Pero sé que valdrá la pena.

Salen los tres chicos de Hufflepuff, y ya nos toca a nosotros. Empujo la puerta sin preocuparme de si Mark y Emma me siguen.

Eleanor parece totalmente agotada, pero tiene la sonrisa más grande que recuerdo en meses. Un pequeño bulto está envuelto entre mantas verdes en sus brazos. Me acerco en silencio, oyendo los pasos de Emma y Mark tras de mí.

El niño no se parece a nadie, pero mi teoría es que los recién nacidos no se parecen a nadie. Pero la pelusa de pelo de encima de su cabeza es del tono rubio de Eleanor. Aprieto con cariño el brazo de mi amiga, y ella le susurra al oído al niño, lo suficientemente alto como para que yo escuche:

—Stewart, abre los ojos. Te presento a tu madrina Orla.

Y entonces, como por arte de magia el niño abre los ojos. Y los míos se inundan de lágrimas. Porque el pequeño Stewart tiene los mismos ojos azules de su padre.

Me acerco más al niño y acaricio la mano diminuta que sobresale entre las mantas. Él no se mueve.

—Hola, Stewart—murmuro con emoción.

Los ojos azules del niño me miran fijamente. Y ahora sé que mis lágrimas son de felicidad.

Perdí a mi Stewart sin que él supiera que lo quería. Y pienso asegurarme de que este Stewart sepa siempre lo mucho que lo quiero.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Es mi primera participación en un reto, y no puedo dejar de pensar que me ha quedado demasiado dramático... Pero bueno, Orla es alguien de quien no sabemos más que su Casa, así que podía inventar cualquier cosas sobre su vida..._

_Sobre nombres, personajes y esas cosas: al igual que Orla, Stewart Ackerley, Emma Dobbs, Eleanor Branstone y Laura Madley salen como seleccionados en **Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego** (Stewart en Ravenclaw, Emma no se sabe, y Eleanor y Laura en Hufflepuff), así que están en cuarto durante la batalla en Hogwarts. Mark Spinnet es de mi invención, porque quería darle otro amigo masculino. En cuanto a Anael Madley, Maggie Ackerley y Jake Toke, son unos OC míos de otro fic (**3 de mayo**, está por ahí en mi perfil, si a alguien le interesa) que no me he podido resistir a mencionar, aunque solo sea de pasada, al igual que Orla y sus amigos se mencionan en el otro._

_Solo me queda una cosa por decir: ¡gracias por leer!_


End file.
